


Vicissitude

by TheMadKatter13



Series: Word War of the Day 2016 [40]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Universe, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 08:45:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7611367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadKatter13/pseuds/TheMadKatter13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Day 40 (2016.02.09)</b>
</p><p> </p><p><i>noun</i><br/>1. a change or variation occurring in the course of something.<br/>2. interchange or alternation, as of states or things.<br/>3. <b>vicissitudes</b>, successive, alternating, or changing phases or conditions, as of life or fortune; ups and downs.<br/>4. regular change or succession of one state or thing to another.<br/>5. change; mutation; mutability.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vicissitude

**Author's Note:**

> #NotDead. #Probably.

It was not kind of Thor to rile Loki so, but he could not resist, not when Loki's skin turned such beautiful shades when he lost control.

It started with the redding of his cheeks, and the tips of his ears, and then the tips of his fingers would turn blue. Ice would spread over his skin, a cool exterior to temper the rage inside. And yet, it did no such thing. Once Loki was riled, he was a roaring blaze that none could extinguish, except perhaps Thor with a sacrifice of flesh.

Not that it was truly any kind of sacrifice.

Loki could be oddly gentle during their lovemaking, but he was no such thing when the blue took over. He was cold and demanding, seeking punishment, retribution, his own pleasure. Funnily, it was in seeking his own pleasure that he gave Thor his greatest.

To feel those cold, thin hands pushing him down, holding him down, maneuvering him at will, was an odd aphrodisiac of which Thor could never quite get enough. It made the lust on his skin burn brighter, hotter, as if to fight off the chill that only grew colder to compensate.

Afterwards, Loki would hardly be calm, his breath ragged, his hair mussed from its usual precise style, but he would be still on their bed, his skin still defiantly blue. Worn and sated, Thor would take the opportunity to study the beauty of the Jotun up close, give it the kind of worship no other of his kind deserved. It was then, and only then, under the slow glide of his tongue and fingers that the blue would fade again.

FINIS

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, actually got exactly 10M on that one.
> 
>   * Like the thing? [Reblog](http://themadkatter13fanfiction.tumblr.com/tagged/Vicissitude) the thing. 
>   * Like my general things? Check out [my tumblr](http://themadkatter13fanfiction.tumblr.com/Commissions) for more things.
> 



End file.
